The alternative story Beyond Imagination
by XxOliviaAmutoFanXx
Summary: This story is if tsukushi meets tsukasa on the street first then learns when she comes home that she will have to be going to the same school as him.DISCONTINUED


An alternative story beyond imagination

Summary:

What if Tsukushi Makino were to have met the F4 [Stands for Flower Four] in an alternative story? What if she met them somewhere else other than at Eitoku Academy and then found out that all of a sudden, she had to start going there? Find out here ^^ and please be kind I know it might not be that good because I am new here and this is my first story so yeah! I hope you will enjoy!

**Disclaimer: All of the characters and the title name all belong to Yoko Kamio the creator of Hana Yori Dango [Boys over Flowers].**

Tsukushi was slowly walking down on the pavement of the sidewalk thinking about the situation her family is in of being poor. She didn't notice that she accidently bumped in to a rather handsome looking man on the road who seemed angry. "HEY LITTLE GIRLIE! YOU BUMPED INTO ME! DON'T YOU KNOW WHO I AM! YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS! APOLOGIZE OR YOU WILL GET A RED CARD IN YOUR LOCKER!" the angry man said. "Look I am sorry okay! And I don't care who the heck you are and what in the world is a red card?" Tsukushi said. "…" the angry man glared at her and said nothing then walked away. But then, Tsukushi got the courage to stand up to him even if he is supposedly powerful, "LOOK HER MISTER! JUST BECAUSE YOU SUPPOSEDLY ARE "POWERFUL AND RICH" DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO TREAT OTHERS LIKE TRASH! SO QUIT PUSHING ME AND ANYONE ELSE YOU'VE PUSHED AROUND ALONE!" Tsukushi said. Then, the suspiciously powerful guy looked at her furiously and then looked as if he were going to punch her, and then just turned around and left. Then, Tsukushi walked angrily but faster than she was before back home. When Tsukushi got home her parents and her brother seemed really happy. "Mom, Dad, Susumu? What happened?" Tsukushi surprisingly asked. "TSUKUSHI WE GOT YOU INTO EITOKU ACADEMY! YOU ARE NOW GOING TO GO INTO THE SCHOOL WITH THE RICH KIDS AND HOPEFULLY YOU CAN GET MARRIED TO A RICH GUY!" her Dad and Mom nearly said at the same time. This was just great… Tsukushi now had to deal with even _more _rich jerks than she had to today! But she couldn't back out or her family would seem so depressed. Even so, their eyes were so filled with hope and happiness. She couldn't just say no now.

And so the next day she went to Eitoku depressed and afraid of seeing that guy again. Her hopes went down even more when she saw the guy walking down from the Cafeteria. He spotted her in the school and smirked at her and said "WELL WHAT DO WE HAVE HERE? LOOKS LIKE I CAN GIVE THE RED CARD TO YOU AFTER ALL!" the guy said. Then 3 other guys started to follow behind him. One of the guys with brownish black hair parted to the sides said "Hey Tsukasa who are you talking to?" the handsome looking fellow said. "Just some annoying chick I met yesterday. I was thinking of giving her a red card but then she didn't go to this school. She bumped into me and didn't apologize and even started yelling at me. Then I found out she doesn't go here but now she does! SO GUYS LETS MAKE AN ANNOUNCEMENT OVER THE INTERCOM THAT MAKINO TSUKUSHI IS GOING TO GET A RED CARD BUWAHAHAHA!" the annoying "tsukasa" said. "WE'LL MAKE HER BEG FOR MERCY AND JUST BECAUSE SHES A GIRL WE WILL GRANT HER NOTH—" Tsukasa tried to finish but couldn't because Tsukushi ran up and kicked him in the face "DON'T THINK I WILL GIVE UP SO EASILY I AM TSUKUSHI MAKINO AND WEEDS WILL ALWAYS SURVIVE!*" [note: Tsukushi in Japanese means weed (and no not the smoking weed." XD] then Tsukushi frantically ran off and tried to hide. Tsukasa said straight after she left "big sis…" She then heard people running and noticed that they were running after her so she quickly started running and lost them by hiding in the girl's bathroom and came out an hour later. After she came out she went near the emergency exit where she was hearing beautiful music on the violin. She saw one of the guys from the F4, Hanazawa Rui. Looking up close she thought, he was actually quite cute. He looked up at her almost glaring. "Um… You didn't have to stop playing because of me." She said nervous and quite embarrassed. Then Rui said "Yes I do and this is my Emergency exit that I use to relieve my stress go somewhere else and quite frankly, you should just leave or at least beg Tsukasa for forgiveness." She blushed and then said "LIKE I AM GOING TO APOLOGIZE TO THAT ANNOYING BAKA!" Then Rui looked angry because she had insulted his best friend and she got embarrassed and said to herself: "How could I say that I SURELY WASN'T THINKING RIGHT OF COURSE!" she thought. But then she realized that she probably would never be able to be with him anyways. When Tsukasa was looking for Rui Hanazawa, he happened to see Tsukushi actually successfully talking with Rui without him getting angry. He got jealous and started beating people up. Could it be that Tsukasa was in love with her? The poor little girlie who is a commoner? Tsukasa face was flushed in his imagination. Then after school Tsukushi realized that she forgot to get her stuff she was so embarrassed of how much Rui touched her because of that Orange finger mood sensor game she has that she just completely left. Tsukushi was relieved to see that her stuff was still there; anyways, who would want to steal her stuff in the first place? But something strange and shocking awaited her near the emergency staircase. Tsukasa Domyoji. "Hey there little girlie…" Tsukasa darkly said with violent sounding undertones. "You made a fool out of me and it is time someone taught you a lesson." Tsukasa said as he slammed his arms against the wall surrounding her so she couldn't get away. As Tsukushi dazed she noticed his eyes seemed dark and demonic like. "What are you talking about remove your hands now or I'll get angry and start screaming; you'll get in trouble!" Tsukushi frantically said. "I'd like to see you try, no one not even the teachers try to stop me because they know that I am dangerous." He replied.

Since it was looking like there was not going to be any help of trying to talk to him, Tsukushi Screamed while he backed away. Then frantically she began to yell "Help me someone please…!" but then, she fell and he caught up to her. [This was a different point of view changing back to the other view of tsukushi now. But it will go back and forth from different views.]

"Tsukasa please don't come any closer" Tsukushi said. However he didn't listen she tried to stop him but he forced her arms down. He forced a Kiss on her and even worse, it was on the lips. Shocked and frightened Tsukushi started to cry. That was her first kiss and she couldn't believe that he stole it! Even after this, he unbuttoned her shirt! But then, Tsukasa looked at her with sympathetic eyes and said "I am not going to do anything else so please stop crying."

Later that evening

I walked home and I was super depressed my first kiss, why did it have to be with that idiot. And more importantly why did he choose to do this to her of all people. Was he really that angry that she kicked him? Or was it something else? Her mind was in a never ending whirl of Tsukasa, the mystery man. He will be hyper and happy one moment, then he will be all demonic and evil the next. When I got home my family was simply horrified to see my condition. My hair was all messed up, my shirt was unbuttoned, and I looked super depressed on top of it all! I don't know if I will ever forgive him! He was so scary and demonic. But why did I kind of like that he kissed me? AHHH what am I thinking? Why on Earth would I like the way _THAT_ idiot kisses? She was so angry and embarrassed. I don't even know if she can face him again I am getting so embarrassed and I get nervous and blush even thinking about it. It takes the long time but eventually, I am able to go to sleep.

The Next Day at School

My eyes are so red because I wasn't able to go to sleep. I hear someone calling my name with a surprisingly similar tone of voice. I see in astonishment that it is my old childhood friend Kazuya Aoike. "Hey Kazuya! Oh my goodness! I haven't talked to you in ages when did you transfer to Eitoku?" tsukushi asked astonished.


End file.
